


Tauchgang

by junosbox



Series: Ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit [3]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Drowning, Dysphoria, Gen, Near Death, Trans!Boerne, stealth trans character
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: Immer stärker fühlte er die Müdigkeit und er wollte sich aufrichten, zur Wasseroberfläche, zum Ufer schwimmen, aber es war alles zu schwer.Die Gewichte, das Wasser, alles.
Series: Ein Mann ohne Vergangenheit [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135763
Comments: 12
Kudos: 12





	1. Wartezimmer

„Wie kann es sein, dass jemand mit Gewichten an den Körper gekettet im Aasee nicht ertrinkt?“, fragte Thiel.  
„Finden Sie es heraus, Thiel. Ich habe noch einen Termin.“, sagte Boerne.  
Er streifte sich die Einmalhandschuhe ab und warf sie in den Müll.  
„Und wieso kommt der Täter zurück und erschlägt ihn dann? Das macht doch alles keinen Sinn.“  
Boerne sah dem Hauptkommissar zu, der vor dem Obduktionstisch auf und ab lief.  
Er selbst ging in sein Büro, hängte den weißen Kittel über seinen Stuhl und warf sich seinen schwarzen Mantel über.  
Der Herbst hatte begonnen und der Wind war wieder etwas frischer.  
Lieber war ihm etwas warm, als dass er am Ende fror, weil er das Wetter überschätzt hatte.  
Denn eigentlich war es vor allem am Nachmittag noch aushaltbar in dünnen Klamotten, da die Sonne gerade nur selten von Wolken verdeckt war.  
Etwas spät dran war er, noch eine Viertelstunde bis zum vereinbarten Termin.

„Wohin gehen Sie?“, fragte Thiel, als er an ihm vorbei zur Tür ging.  
„Wie gesagt, ich habe einen Termin. Ich bin eben ein gefragter Mann.“, antwortete er und griente.  
Thiel schnaubte.  
„Jaja, genau.“  
„Falls noch irgendetwas ist, Alberich ist ja noch da.“  
Ein kurzes Lächeln, dann verließ er den Raum und lief aus dem Institut hinaus zu zu seinem Auto.  
Ja, tatsächlich war der Mantel heute doch etwas warm, manche Passanten liefen sogar noch in kurzen Hosen und T-Shirt herum.  
Nunja.  
Im Auto entledigte er sich des Mantels und verfrachtete diesen auf den Beifahrersitz.  
Das Sakko war eigentlich warm genug.  
Er schaltete das Radio an, bevor er losfuhr und drehte die Musik etwas auf, als er merkte, dass eines seiner liebsten Stücke gerade auf dem klassischen Sender lief.

Früher hatte er jedes Mal auf den Termin hingefiebert, als sei es eine Verabredung mit einer hübschen Frau, vor allem, als er am Anfang noch alle paar Wochen hingehen musste.  
Schon lange beschränkte sich das Ganze aber nur noch auf einen Termin alle drei Monate und das war ihm auch recht so.  
Je weniger Erinnerung, desto besser.  
Zu oft hatte er versucht, den Kollegen davon zu überzeugen, dass er auch selbst imstande war, sich eine Spritze zu verabreichen, aber in Deutschland war das irgendwie ein großes Problem.  
Währenddessen konnten sich Laien in den Vereinigten Staaten ihre Spritzen selbst geben.  
Nunja, es handelte sich um verschiedene Präparate und das Gesundheitswesen sah ja auch ganz anders aus.  
Okay, es war vielleicht etwas schwer, eine intramuskuläre Selbstinjektion in den Gesäßmuskel durchzuführen, bei der man am besten auch noch liegen sollte.  
Sein Rücken würde das sicherlich nicht lange mitmachen, wenn er so darüber nachdachte.

Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass Thiel ihn die letzten Tage mit seinem Geweine ganz verrückt gemacht hatte.  
Nur weil der Hauptkommissar Rückenschmerzen hatte, musste der ihm das ja nicht dauernd Vorheulen.  
„Könnten Se mir nich' mal was gegen die Rückenschmerzen verschreiben?“, hatte Thiel dann irgendwann gefragt.  
„Gehen Sie damit gefälligst zu Ihrem Hausarzt, Thiel. Wissen Sie warum ich mich für die Rechtsmedizin entschieden habe? Da stellen die Patienten keine Forderungen.“, hatte er nur geantwortet und danach war zum Glück Ruhe gewesen.  
Hoffentlich blieb das auch so.

Der Fall ließ ihn gerade nicht in Ruhe.  
Vor zwei Tagen hatten Spaziergänger die Leiche eines jungen Mannes entdeckt, der am Ufer des Aasees im seichten Gewässer lag.  
Hätten sie ihn als wirkliche Wasserleiche entdeckt, hätten die Gewichte Sinn gemacht, obwohl sie in dem Fall nicht mehr am Körper gewesen wären, weil eine Leiche sonst schlecht treiben konnte.  
Kreativ war der Täter in der Auswahl des Tatwerkzeugs jedenfalls nicht, es waren Fünf-Kilo-Hantelscheiben gewesen, die man überall hätte kaufen können.  
Was so verwirrend an dem Fall war, war, dass das Opfer es anscheinend ans Land geschafft hatte und danach erschlagen worden war.  
Natürlich konnte es auch sein, dass ihn jemand wieder aus dem See gefischt hatte, aber warum das?  
Nur um ihn dann auf andere Weise zu töten?  
Der Tod durch Ertrinken war fast sicher gewesen.  
Es machte keinen Sinn.

Thiel glaubte ja fest daran, dass es sich um mehrere Täter handelte und der Mann aus dem See geholt worden war.  
Boerne glaubte das nicht.  
Sobald er in der Wohnung des Opfers Bilder von Tauchausflügen und Urkunden eines Schwimmvereins gesehen hatte, war die Sache für ihn klar gewesen.  
Ganz klar, der Mann hatte es ans Ufer geschafft, vor allem, da die „Abwurfstelle“ nicht wirklich weit davon entfernt gewesen war und der Täter, der sich versichern hatte wollen, dass er ertrank, hatte ihn erschlagen, als er aus dem Wasser gekrochen war.  
Er war sich sicher, dass das vollkommen logisch und möglich war.  
Jetzt musste er nur noch einen Selbstversuch durchführen, um seine These zu bestätigen und Thiel zu überzeugen.

Als er die Praxis betrat, musterten ihn ein paar Patientenaugen.  
Dabei hatte er sich noch nicht einmal vokal bemerkbar gemacht und jetzt legte er ebenso wortlos die Plastikkarte auf den Tresen.  
Die blonde Mitarbeiterin nahm sie entgegen und klickte ein paar Mal mit der Maus in ihrem Computer herum, bis sie ihm schließlich die Karte zurückgab und ihm sagte, er solle ins Wartezimmer gehen.  
Etwas ärgern tat ihn das, schließlich war er genau pünktlich an den Schalter getreten, um sich zu seinem Termin zu melden.  
Gelangweilt ließ er sich auf einen der Stühle sinken und fischte sein Mobiltelefon aus der Hosentasche.  
Schnell lautlos gestellt und dann fing er an, so ein Kinderspiel zu spielen.

Schon faszinierend, was es so für Applikationen gab, auch wenn dieses Spiel ihn echt sehr frustrierte, denn es war absolut unrealistisch und faktisch einfach komplett falsch, was Medizin anging.  
Na toll, jetzt war sein Patient an einem gebrochenen Arm gestorben.  
Was war denn das für ein Humbug?  
Boerne steckte das Handy wieder weg.  
Der Mann, der ihm gegenüber saß, initiierte Blickkontakt.  
Kalt starrte er zurück.  
Kannten Sie einander vielleicht irgendwoher?  
Da war der Blick.  
Der Blick, der sagte „Ich hab' dich durchschaut!“ und ihm wurde daraufhin unwohl.  
So ganz eng fühlte sich die Haut an, die seinen Torso kleidete.  
Das Atmen fiel ihm schwerer.  
Wieso wurde er immer noch immer und immer wieder so überfallen, nach all den Jahren?  
War es nicht irgendwann genug, hatte er denn nicht schon alles getan, was getan werden konnte?  
Okay, seine Gesichtsstruktur war unberührt.  
Aber sein Gesicht war doch in Ordnung.  
Oder?


	2. DNA

Der Raum war plötzlich halb so groß.  
Schrumpfte immer mehr.  
Ein Name wurde aufgerufen und die Frau an der Tür stand auf und folgte der Mitarbeiterin.  
Und zurück blieben nur er und der Mann.  
Sein Herz war ganz klamm.  
Er versuchte, den Anderen zu ignorieren.  
Seine Hand zitterte trotzdem leicht.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie sich erinnern werden, aber ich glaube wir waren zusammen in einem Zimmer, da hatte ich gerade meine Mastek bekommen.“, sagte der Fremde und sprach dabei in einem Ton, der vor dieser widerlichen Wiedersehensfreude nur so triefte und Boerne hasste ihn.  
Wäre der Mann bloß still geblieben.

Er freute sich für den Anderen, klar, das war toll für den, dass der damit auch durch war, aber er musste nicht an seinen Grund für den damaligen Krankenhausaufenthalt erinnert werden, oder daran, dass er damals kein Einbettzimmer erhalten hatte.  
Es reichte, dass er alle paar Monate auf diesem Stuhl saß und darauf wartete, dass sein unterbemittelter Kollege ihm geradezu unsachgemäß eine Nadel in den _Musculus gluteus maximus_ rammte.  
Der versicherte ihm natürlich immer, wie viel Expertise er darin hatte, aber Boerne sah das Ganze anders.  
Nach zwei Minuten Stille schien dem Mann endlich klar zu werden, dass er nicht antworten würde, und so wandte sich der Fremde ab.  
Die Stille war laut in seinen Ohren.  
Die Uhr tickte im Hintergrund.  
Eins.  
Zwei.  
Drei.  
Die Tür zum Wartezimmer wurde geöffnet.  
„Boerne?“, rief die Mitarbeiterin auf und er beeilte sich, diesem immer weiter schrumpfenden Raum zu entfliehen.

Der Gang war ihm genauso eng und klein wie das Wartezimmer und die Luft war stickig.  
Alle Lichter an der Decke waren zu dämmrig und zu grell gleichzeitig.  
Boerne kniff die Augen leicht zusammen.  
Das war unangenehm.  
Ungefähr nach einer halben Ewigkeit waren sie dann beim Behandlungszimmer und er setzte sich auf den Rand der Liege, während die medizinische Assistentin verschwand, um anderen Tätigkeiten nachzugehen.  
Normalerweise würden ja Leute wie sie das machen.  
Aber wenn er schon einen Idioten brauchte, der das für ihn machte, dann sollte es schon einer sein, der eine ähnliche Bildung genossen hatte.  
Und einer, der überhaupt eine Karriere hatte, die man zerstören konnte, wenn man es beabsichtigte.

Irgendwann tauchte dieser elende, extrovertierte Tölpel dann auf.  
„Guten Tag, Professor Boerne. Wie geht es Ihnen heute?“  
Am liebsten hätte er auf der Stelle erbrochen.  
Das konnte doch nicht dessen Ernst sein!  
Seichte Konversation war in diesem Moment das Letzte, das er wollte.  
„Injizieren Sie mir das Präparat, Zeit für Ihre entbehrlichen Gespräche habe ich nicht.“, sagte er und begann, seinen Gürtel zu öffnen.  
Je schneller das rum war, desto schneller war er wieder hier raus, desto schneller konnte er wieder diesen Teil seines Lebens für eine Weile vergessen.  
Seine Brille lag neben ihm und sein Blick war darauf gerichtet, während seine Wange in die Pritsche gepresst war.  
Der Kittelträger versuchte ihn immer wieder davon zu überzeugen, mit ihm ein Gespräch zu führen und er antwortete so knapp und genervt wie es nur ging.  
Das war immer die längste Minute seines Vierteljahres.  
Irgendwann sollte die Injektion in den Muskel doch um sein.

Aber ihm kam es immer wie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor, wenn er so dalag und sich wünschte, er hätte all das nie gebraucht um zu leben.  
Jedes Mal die Erinnerung.  
Die Erinnerung, dass er nicht wie die Anderen war.  
Dass er anders war.  
Dass er nicht so war, wie er sein sollte.  
Wie es erwartet wurde, wie er wünschte, das es war.  
Kein Tag verging, an dem er sich nicht fragte, warum der Zufall entschieden hatte, dass er damit leben musste.  
Warum er, warum nicht ein Anderer?  
Vielleicht klang das egoistisch, aber so war das nun mal.  
Bis zu einem gewissen Grad hatte er erreicht, was er erreichen hatte wollen.  
Ein normales Leben, in dem seine Vergangenheit nicht existierte, jedenfalls nicht in den Köpfen Anderer.

Und er war auch froh darüber, so verdammt froh.  
Aber er musste auch mit der Gefahr leben, dass jederzeit alles zusammenbrechen könnte, durch einen Leichtsinnsfehler seinerseits, durch eine Person aus seiner Vergangenheit, so wie der Mann im Wartezimmer.  
Auch, dass er hin und wieder seine DNA an einem Tatort verlor, davon war auszugehen.  
Ein klitzekleines Haar seiner Schläfe würde reichen.  
Was wäre, wenn das passieren würde und einmal nicht er persönlich den DNA-Abgleich durchführen würde, wenn Alberich das tat, wenn sie die DNA als Fremd-DNA sehen würde, wenn sie das Erbmaterial genauer analysierte, wenn plötzlich alle nach einer Person mit zwei X-Chromosomen suchen würden.  
Einer Frau.  
Nein.

„So, das war's dann. Lassen Sie sich einen neuen Termin geben. Bis in drei Monaten, Herr Professor Boerne.“, sagte der Arzt und er schüttelte ihm zum Abschied die Hand, nachdem Boerne sein Hemd wieder in die Hose gesteckt und den Gürtel geschlossen hatte.  
Die Spritze landete mit einem Klappern im Mülleimer.  
Vorbei.  
Endlich.  
Auf dem Weg nach draußen sah er den anderen Patienten glücklicherweise nicht mehr.  
Nett fand er die Dame am Tresen, die ihn immer so völlig unvoreingenommen anlächelte und ihm einen Termin vorschlug, den er dann auch gleich nahm, da es fast egal war, welchen Tag oder welche Uhrzeit er aussuchte.  
Ein Toter störte sich nicht daran, ob Boerne ihn nun morgens, mittags oder abends aufschnitt.  
Rechtsmedizin war eine gute Arbeit, keine Behandlungsfehler, und wenn, dann keine, gegen die Patienten Beschwerde einlegen könnten, weil es niemanden, der tot war, störte, wenn er einmal mit dem Skalpell etwas in den Innereien verrutschte.  
Nur ein Familienmitglied hatte sich einmal nach der Identifikation beschwert, aber er hatte den Kopf des Opfers in diesem Fall für weitere Untersuchungen eben rasieren müssen.

Nachdem er ins Auto gestiegen war, trug er den nächsten Termin schnell im Kalender seines Handys ein.  
Vielleicht sollte er diesen auch im Kalender seines Büros eintragen, nur zur Sicherheit.  
Manchmal schaute er einfach nicht auf die Benachrichtigungen seines Mobiltelefons.  
Und als er dann wieder im Institut war, tat er dass auch.  
T.  
Das musste als Erinnerung reichen.  
Seine Neuronen konnten sich auch Ein-Buchstaben-Abkürzungen merken.  
Er klappte die Seiten zurück zum heutigen Tag und steckte den Kugelschreiber in den Stiftehalter.  
Jetzt musste er sich nur noch überlegen, wo er Fünf-Kilo-Gewichte herbekam.


	3. Schweres Gepäck

„Thiel! Thiel!“, rief er und hämmerte mit geschlossener Faust an die Tür seines Nachbarn.  
Schritte waren schon von drinnen zu hören, doch er betätigte die Klingel trotzdem noch zweimal.  
Nur um die Dringlichkeit zu unterstreichen.  
Oder um den Herrn Kommissar etwas auf die Palme zu bringen.  
Was auch immer.  
„Bin ja schon da. Was wollen Sie? Es ist mitten in der Nacht, Boerne.“, sagte Thiel, der verschlafen aus der Wäsche guckte.  
Die Furchen und Falten auf Thiels Stirn untermalten den genervten Ton, mit dem er ihn begrüßt hatte.  
„Wie schön, dass Sie noch wach sind, Herr Thiel.“, sagte Boerne und lächelte sein Gegenüber an.  
„Eher _schon wieder_.“, brummte Thiel.  
Anscheinend gab Thiel sich schneller geschlagen als sonst, da sein Gesichtsausdruck von Wut zu müder Akzeptanz übergegangen war.  
„Sie müssen mitkommen, Thiel.“  
„Mann, Boerne, wieviel Uhr ist es? Zwei?“  
Thiel gähnte und zuppelte sein zerknittertes St. Pauli-Shirt zurecht.

„Ich werde Ihnen beweisen, dass ich mit meiner Theorie hinsichtlich des Falles richtig liege. Aber dafür müssen Sie jetzt mit mir zum Aasee kommen, Herr Thiel.“  
Noch wollte er nicht seinen ganzen Plan verraten.  
Schließlich wollte er nicht, dass Thiel ihm sofort zu einer Selbsteinweisung in eine psychiatrische Klinik raten würde.  
Anscheinend war das bisher gesagte aber schon genug.  
„Sie sind doch nicht ganz bei Trost!“, sagte Thiel und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Stirn.  
Bevor er ihm auch noch die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen konnte, machte Boerne mit dem rechten Bein einen Schritt nach vorn.  
Autsch.  
Das tat echt weh.  
Anmerken ließ er sich nichts.  
Kinn gereckt, ein erwartender Blick in Thiels Richtung.  
Der konnte ihm ja jetzt nicht mehr einfach absagen, die Tür hatte ja jetzt einen Türstopper.  
Einen, der aus Haut und Knochen bestand und sicherlich die ganze nächste Woche schmerzen würde, aber was tat man nicht alles für die erfolgreiche kollegiale Zusammenarbeit.

„Nagut, ich komme mit, aber zuerst ziehe ich mir was Gescheites an.“, sagte Thiel und verschwand in seiner Wohnung.  
Thiel schlappte barfuß durch den Flur in Richtung Schlafzimmer und Boerne stand in der Haustür, wartete und sah ihm nach.  
Die Tasche, die er in der rechten Hand hielt, war ganz schön schwer.  
Nach einigen Minuten kehrte Thiel zurück, dieses Mal in verwaschenen Jeans, blauem Pullover, abgetragenen Schuhen und dieser schrecklichen, beigen Jacke, ohne die sich Boerne seinen Nachbar aber auch nicht vorstellen konnte.  
Irgendwie gehörte diese Jacke zu Thiel und Thiel zu der Jacke.  
Mürrisch folgte ihm Thiel zum Wagen und betonte mehrmals, dass er so gar nicht mitkommen wollte.  
Boerne konnte nur darüber lächeln.

„Die Tasche ist aber schwer. Was haben Sie da reingetan?“, fragte Thiel, als Boerne ihm die Tasche auf den Schoß stellte, bevor er selbst auf der Fahrerseite einstieg.  
„Schauen Sie rein, Thiel, so selbstständig sind Sie doch noch.“  
Ein Schnauben seines Nachbarn.  
Thiel öffnete den Reißverschluss und wirkte mit Blick auf den Inhalt noch verwirrter.  
„Zwei Taschenlampen, ein Seil, hm, Gewichte? Handtuch? Was wollen Sie denn am Aasee machen?“  
Ach, der arme Thiel, der klang halb verwirrt, halb entsetzt.  
„Na, was denken Sie denn, Herr Thiel? Wie sagt man denn so schön? _Probieren geht über Studieren!_ “, antwortete er und fühlte sich ziemlich überzeugt davon, dass sein Plan perfekt war.  
Jeder seiner Pläne war perfekt.  
Ohne Zweifel.  
„Sie wollen mich doch nicht etwa im Aasee versenken?“, fragte Thiel und schien außer sich.  
Da schwang Wut mit, Verwirrtheit, Empören.  
„Nein, nein, mein lieber Herr Thiel, Sie doch nicht.“

Ein Moment Stille.  
„Warten Se mal… was soll das werden? Ich soll Ihnen dabei zusehen, wie Sie sich selbst ertränken? Nee, danke!“  
Ganz so war es ja nicht.  
Boerne hatte alles akribisch durchdacht.  
Herrgott, er hatte ein goldenes Schwimmabzeichen und er hatte früher auch eine Weile Apnoetauchen betrieben, da würde er doch nicht ertrinken.  
Der Tote hatte ähnliche Voraussetzungen gehabt, wenn nicht schlechtere, und hatte trotzdem den ersten Teil seines Mordes problemlos überlebt.  
Er griff an Thiel vorbei zum Handschuhfach und holte dort Fotos von der Leiche heraus, als sie noch am Tatort gelegen hatte.  
Dann drückte er sie Thiel in die Hand.  
„Sie werden die Gewichte genau auf diese Weise an mir befestigen müssen.“, sagte er.  
Sein Blick war starr auf die Straße vor ihm gerichtet, er konnte sich nur ausdenken, wie sein Nachbar ihn in diesem Moment ansah.  
Fassungslos?  
„Ich werde Sie doch nicht—nein, da mache ich nicht mit, Boerne!“

Thiel schmollte.  
Auf seine Thiel-Weise eben.  
Saß mit verschränkten Armen neben ihm im Auto, die Tasche und die Fotos auf dem Schoß, den Blick wütend nach vorn gerichtet.  
Thiel würde sich weiter weigern, bis ganz zum Schluss.  
Allein würde Thiel ihn das aber auch nicht machen lassen, das wusste er genau und er wusste dies auszunutzen.  
Außerdem machte er schließlich das Ganze, weil er Thiel von seiner Theorie überzeugen musste, da kam er um Thiels Anwesenheit nicht herum.  
Boerne stieg aus und entledigte sich Stück um Stück von seinen Klamotten, die er zusammengefaltet auf den Fahrersitz legte.  
Blaue Augen sahen ihn entgeistert an.  
Ganz nah am Tatort hatte er geparkt, denn es war wichtig, dass die Umstände genau wie beim Mord waren.  
„Schauen Sie nicht so, Thiel, das ist ja wohl in keinster Weise ein Striptease.“, scherzte er, als er auch seine Hose zusammenfaltete und nur noch in seinen Badeshorts dastand.  
„Ich schau' doch gar nicht.“, brummte Thiel und starrte wieder aus der Windschutzscheibe.  
Na, der war ja wirklich schlecht gelaunt.  
Noch nicht mal ein kleiner Witz munterte den Hauptkommissar auf.

Er hatte wirklich nur die Badehose an.  
Sie bedeckte seine Narbe am Oberschenkel gut.  
Sein Oberkörper war frei, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Thiel die zarten Narben auffallen würden.  
Und wenn schon.  
Irgendein medizinischer Begriff und es würde keine weiteren Fragen geben.  
Dass die vernarbte Haut leicht im Mondlicht schimmerte, bemerkte er, aber nun standen sie im Licht der Taschenlampe, und da war das Ganze nicht ganz so.  
Die Tasche stand mittlerweile auf der Motorhaube seines Wagens und er verknotete die zwei Gewichte mit dem Seil, das Foto der Leiche als Vorlage.  
Dabei wurde er genau beobachtet.

„Wissen Sie, das hätten Sie wirklich den Kollegen überlassen können, wenn Sie wirklich so einen Praxisversuch brauchen.“, sagte Thiel.  
„Papperlapapp, auf keinen Fall! Auf diese dahergelaufenen Streifenpolizisten ist kein Verlass! Außerdem besitze ich nicht nur die nötigen Voraussetzungen, sondern auch das gleiche Gewicht wie das Opfer.“, verteidigte er seinen Plan.  
Lieber machte er das selbst, anstatt zu versuchen irgendeinen Antrag durchzusetzen, dass irgendein Polizeitaucher das machte.  
„Und wer soll Sie retten, wenn Sie absaufen?“, fragte Thiel während Boerne einen Knoten zum zweiten Mal machte.  
„Was glauben Sie, weshalb sie hier sind?“  
Thiel sträubte sich.  
„Ich? Nee! Vergessen Sie's.“  
Einfach etwas bettelnd schauen, das überzeugte Thiel so oft, dass es zum Schreien war.  
„Och, Herr Thiel, das bekommen Sie schon hin. Schwimmen können Sie und beim Seepferdchen muss man ja auch ein bisschen tauchen, nich'? Außerdem ist in der Tasche ein Messer zum Durchtrennen des Seils, zu Ihrer Beruhigung.“, sagte er und sah den Widerstand in Thiels Augen schwinden.  
Er drehte sich seinem Nachbarn zu und hob eine verknotete Scheibe in die Höhe.  
„Und nun helfen Sie mir mal, das anzulegen.“


	4. Vier Minuten

Ohne Brille kam er sich noch etwas nackter vor, als er so in Badehose jetzt schon war.  
Der Wind und auch die Luft war jetzt, so mitten in der Nacht, kühl und bescherte ihm Gänsehaut.  
Alles war unwirklich, irgendwie.  
Mondlicht fiel auf ihre Gesichter und die Blätter der Bäume raschelten am Uferrand in der leichten Brise.  
Ausgeschalten lag die Taschenlampe in Thiels linker Hand.  
„Mensch, Boerne, haben Sie zugenommen?“, fragte Thiel als sie sich beide abmühten, das Tretboot zur „Abwurfstelle“ der Leiche zu bewegen.  
„Thiel, sehen Sie mich an. Ich habe gerade ein paar zusätzliche Kilos.“  
Thiel schaute kurz rüber, auf die Gewichte.  
„Hm, stimmt ja.“  
Kalte Luft strömte in seine Lungen und er sog diese Kühle tief ein, das erfrischende und belebende Gefühl auskostend.  
„Sie wissen schon, dass man im Aasee nicht baden darf wegen der Blaudingsda?“  
„Blaualgen, das Wort ist doch wirklich nicht schwer, Thiel. Und ich darf Sie daran erinnern, dass ich nicht vorhabe, in diesem Tümpel zu baden.“  
„Hm, ja, stattdessen wollen Sie sich in diesem Tümpel freiwillig ertränken. Ich weiß gar nicht, warum ich Ihnen bei der ganzen Sache hier überhaupt helfe, am Ende zerren die mich noch vor Gericht wegen Sterbehilfe oder so.“

Boerne fischte ein Diktiergerät aus der Tasche, die sie bei sich hatten und schwenkte es kurz vor Thiels Gesicht, bevor er es zurücksteckte.  
„Für den Fall habe ich den Plan für mein Vorhaben genauestens aufgezeichnet.“, sagte er.  
Natürlich würde nichts passieren, er war ja ein guter Schwimmer und seine Theorie stimmte zu hundert Prozent.  
Es war einfach lustig, für jedes erdenkliche Argument des Kommissars ein Gegenargument zu haben.  
Er amüsierte sich prächtig.  
Das Seil schnitt schon jetzt in seine Haut, an Schultern, Brust, Bauch und Beinen.  
Ein Gewicht war auf seinen Brustkorb gebunden, das andere auf Hüfthöhe.  
Der Täter hatte sich bei dem Mord wirklich geschickt angestellt, wieso er das Opfer am Ende einfach erschlagen hatte, erklärte sich ihm nicht, aber das entkräftigte seine These nicht im Mindesten.  
Ihm ging es ja nur darum, Thiel zu zeigen, dass das Opfer wirklich nicht ertrunken war.

Das Wasser war ja nicht tief, höchstens um die zwei Meter, da war es ein Leichtes, an dieser Stelle ans Ufer zu gelangen.  
Seit zwei Minuten standen sie schon auf der Stelle und Thiel sah ihn mit einem ganz bestimmten Blick an.  
War Thiel besorgt?  
Besorgt?  
Um ihn?  
„Kriegt man von diesem Blaualgenzeugs nicht Durchfall?“  
Ach, Thiel.  
Das war doch eindeutig Sorge in der Stimme.  
Es tat ihm auf eine Weise leid, aber Wissenschaft war Wissenschaft und er hatte seine These zu bestätigen.  
„Ich plane nicht, dieses trübe Wasser zu ingestieren.“  
Besagtes Wasser war noch kälter als der Wind, als er schon einmal seine Füße hineintauchte.  
Die Striemen vom Seil würden ihm noch eine Weile Schmerzen bereiten, dessen war er sich sicher.  
Vielleicht würde es im Wasser etwas angenehmer sein.

„Viel Glück.“, wünschte Thiel kaum hörbar und Boerne rutschte vor, ließ sich mit den Beinen voraus ins Wasser gleiten.  
Er wusste ganz genau, dass Thiel das Messer fest umklammert hielt.  
Langsam zog es ihn hinab, die Gewichte zogen ihn immer tiefer in das kühle Nass und er ließ es einfach geschehen, hielt die Augen noch geschlossen.  
Da war nichts.  
Er fühlte sich selbst.  
Er fühlte die Gewichte, die an ihm zogen, das Seil, das seine Haut aufrieb, das Wasser in seinen Ohren, das kaum ein Geräusch an ihn dringen ließ.  
Aber da war nichts darüber hinaus.  
Abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt.  
Da waren nur er und die dunkle, kalte Umarmung.  
Zwei Meter waren nicht viel.  
Hätte er gestanden, wäre es einfach gewesen, hochzukommen.  
Doch er ließ sich ganz auf den Grund sinken und so lag er nun einfach da.  
Alles war ruhig.  
Friedlich.  
Wenn das Leben immer so wäre.  
Oder war dies ein Vorgeschmack auf den Tod?  
Ruhe in Frieden.

Fand man nur im Tod seinen Frieden?  
Er wünschte, er könnte mit sich selbst Frieden schließen.  
Alles hatte er erreicht.  
Alles was er sich erträumt hatte.  
Aber bestimmte Gedanken würden ihn wahrscheinlich niemals verlassen.  
Dass er nicht Mann genug war, dass er ein Lügner und Betrüger war, dass er immer noch genauso aussah wie vor dreißig Jahren, dass er nicht normal war.  
Man konnte nur versuchen, diese Gedanken auszublenden.  
Aber es war ermüdend.  
Und er fühlte sich müde und die wasserdichte Armbanduhr blinkte auf, das Zeichen, dass er lange genug gewartet hatte und sich auf zum Ufer machen sollte.

Also waren schon eineinhalb Minuten vergangen.  
Er hatte angenommen, dass es so lange ungefähr auch beim Opfer gedauert hatte, sich zu bewegen, da dieser aufgrund eines Schlags auf den Hinterkopf wahrscheinlich noch etwas benommen gewesen war.  
Ein super Freitaucher war Boerne nicht, vielleicht schaffte er es vier Minuten.  
Höchstens.  
Immer stärker fühlte er die Müdigkeit und er wollte sich aufrichten, zur Wasseroberfläche, zum Ufer schwimmen, aber es war alles zu schwer.  
Die Gewichte, das Wasser, alles.  
Er fing an, sich am Boden des Gewässers entlang zu ziehen, irgendwie musste er ja rauskommen.  
Sein Herz schlug schneller.  
Noch ein Aufleuchten der Uhr.  
Drei Minuten?  
Das konnte nicht sein.  
So viel Zeit konnte gar nicht vergangen sein.  
So weit war es doch nicht zum Ufer.

Kurz wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.  
Nein.  
Eine Minute hatte er noch.  
Nicht das Bewusstsein verlieren.  
Klaren Kopf bewahren.  
Einfach weitermachen.  
Die Müdigkeit wurde stärker.  
Der Anteil des Kohlendioxid in seinem Blut war wahrscheinlich schon weit über dem Normalwert.  
Er brauchte Luft.  
Jetzt.  
Er ruderte mit den Armen, versuchte zu schwimmen, aber seine Bewegungen waren schwach und träge und alles war schwer.  
Hatte er sich überschätzt?  
Reflexiv schnappte er nach Luft, doch da war nur Wasser, das nun in seine Lungen strömte.  
Boerne hustete.  
Dabei bekam er nur noch mehr Wasser in seine Luftröhre.  
Er konnte nicht mehr denken, da war nur die Angst.  
Nicht sterben.  
Nicht sterben.  
Bitte nicht sterben.  
Das Wasser in seiner Brust schien ihn noch mehr zum Grund zu ziehen.  
Es waren doch noch nicht einmal zwei Meter nach oben hin.  
Der kalte Griff des Sees war eisern.  
„Boerne?“, hörte er einen Ruf.  
Er konnte nicht weit entfernt sein.  
Thiel war am Ufer.  
Das Ufer konnte nicht weit entfernt sein.  
Luft.  
Aber da war nur Wasser.

Und plötzlich war da Luft.  
Er war am Ufer.  
Und er spürte Hände, die ihn weiterzogen.  
Dann lag er im Gras.  
Er konnte sich nicht rühren, er war nur zur Seite gedreht, die Beine angewinkelt, und hustete das ganze Wasser auf, schnappte nach Luft, übergab sich.  
Er zitterte.  
Er lebte.


	5. Hai

Es war schwer gewesen, Thiel davon zu überzeugen, keinen Krankenwagen zu rufen und ihn auch nicht in ein Krankenhaus zu fahren.  
Thiel durfte nicht fahren.  
Dennoch fuhr er sie beide nun nach Hause, da er ihn für unfähig hielt.  
Vielleicht war er das auch.  
Erschöpft war er in jedem Fall.  
Da wollte er auch nicht unbedingt selber fahren.  
Im Fußraum lag die Tasche mit den Gewichten.  
An seinem Körper brannten die Einschnitte des Seils.  
Er saß nur in das große Handtuch gewickelt auf dem Beifahrersitz und war fix und fertig.  
Ihn interessierte es nicht einmal, dass er seinen Autositz beschmutzte.

„Wurden Sie von einem Hai angegriffen?“, fragte Thiel nach einer Weile im Auto und deutete zu seinem Oberschenkel.  
Gerade hatte er das Hosenbein hochgezogen, um den Einschnitt des Seils zu begutachten.  
„Wieso, haben Sie Angst vor Haien?“, fragte Boerne und machte eine schnappende Bewegung mit seiner Hand vor Thiels Gesicht, woraufhin dieser tatsächlich etwas zusammenzuckte.  
Weiter nachfragen tat er nicht, worüber Boerne froh war.  
Thiel musste anhand des Scherzes gemerkt haben, dass er nicht nachhaken sollte.  
Thiel schmunzelte.  
Boerne lachte.

Es ging ihm schon wieder besser.  
Und Thiel klagte über seine _Columna vertebralis_.

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich wollte ich dieses Mal das Ganze etwas weniger heavy gestalten, so ohne vollkommene Panikattacken oder so.  
> Dann habe ich mich hinreißen und Boerne fast krepieren lassen... ich bitte um Verzeihung.


End file.
